


Hanasakigawa Game Club

by leafbox



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbox/pseuds/leafbox
Summary: Rinko Shirokane is already busy enough with the student council, but when one of the girls from the Girls Band Party, Kokoro Tsurumaki, forces her to join a club, she finds her life much busier.





	Hanasakigawa Game Club

Rinko was the last in the class that day.  
She had stayed late in class for her duties in the student council, and now, as she packed her bag to head home, she looked out the window. The classroom filled with orange light, reflecting the low position of the sun. She quickly looked away and continued packing; looking at the sun for too long hurt her eyes, and she wanted to get home quickly. Currently, there was an event in her game she wanted to finish, and it was almost over. The only reason she didn't do it last night was because she needed to start going to bed earlier, so she wouldn't show up to student council meetings to exhausted to work.

As she had placed the last book in her bag and closed it, the classroom door rattled along its track, as someone pushed it open.  
A voice rang into the classroom.  
"Hey, hey!" The girl who called over dashed into the classroom.  
Rinko found her familiar, and after taking a second to process her face, she reached the conclusion that it was Kokoro, vocalist of Hello, Happy World! She hadn't really talked with her before, so she wondered the reason she was calling to her in such an energetic fashion. Thinking about it made her nervous.

"Hey, you're...! Um...!" Kokoro began speaking as she slowed to a halt next to Rinko, after weaving between desks. "Uhhh... Rinko-chan, right? Rinko Shirogane! I remember you from the Girls Band Party."  
Rinko slowly nodded along, as Kokoro pulled a slightly wrinkled piece of paper from her bag, which was hanging from her shoulder.  
She presented it to Rinko, and she took it to look at it. On it was a flyer for a game club at Hanasakigawa drawn in crayon.

"I was thinking you could join a club I'm wanting to start!" Kokoro exclaimed excitedly.  
Rinko looked over the paper several times. It was wrinkled as though she had simply shoved it in her bag (and from the way she pulled it out, it looked like she did), and had almost no information on it. Just 'HANASAKIGAWA GAME CLUB' written at the top in pink and blue, and in illustration of Kokoro in the middle, surrounded by things. It was mostly things related to video or board games, but there were a couple of Michelles, too.

Rinko tried to find her words as she looked at the flyer.  
"U-Um... I..." she began muttering.  
Rinko didn't want to join. She didn't think she'd be able to, anyway. Between the student council and the online games she played, she wouldn't find time for it.  
Before she could properly get anything out, Kokoro held Rinko's hands, folding the paper in her grip.

"O-kay, new member! Now we gotta start a crusade to find more members!" She exclaimed, as she began pulling Rinko out of the classroom door.  
As she did so, Rinko accidentally knocked over her bag. It fell on the floor, and her books scattered across the ground. Rinko's grip loosened on the flyer, so it gently fell to the ground, finding its place on top of her fallen bag.

Rinko was dragged along by Kokoro into the hall and down the corridor.  
"K-K-Kokoro...! Wait!" Rinko exclaimed between pants, struggling to keep up.  
Kokoro didn't stop or even turn around to speak to Rinko. "C'mon! Let's go look for more members! Everyone's going home already, so we gotta catch 'em leaving the school!"  
As Kokoro said, seen through the windows were the last students who were still here trickling out. Rinko should have been in that crowd, but instead, she was being dragged into a club she didn't have time for, when she just wanted to go home.

The two made their way out of the exit. Kokoro ran up to another student, a girl whose rather plain-looking brown hair was tied into half-ponytails, and tapped her on the shoulder. Being part of the student council, Rinko felt a bit bad for not knowing who it was.  
The girl let out a squeak in surprise and turned around to face the two.  
Rinko breathed heavily, finally getting a second to rest, as Kokoro began speaking with the student.

"Uh... Tsurumaki-san? What is it?" The girl asked, sounding almost a little peeved she had been bugged like this when she was just trying to go home.  
Kokoro pulled another wrinkly flyer out of her bag. It looked hand-drawn, like the other one. Rinko peered into Kokoro's bag when she reached into it, and saw a whole stack of flyers, at least 20 to 40. Did she spend all that time hand-drawing all those flyers...?

"Join my club! Rinko-chan and I are both in it!" She beamed, excited to be showing off both the flyer and her new club.  
Hesitantly, the girl took the flyer.  
"Uhhh... okay. I might consider it," she replied. She began walking away, as she stared at the flyer. Rinko wasn't sure what kind of expression she had when looking at it, since she was turned the other way, but she was nervous it wasn't a good one.

Kokoro spun around on her heel to look at Rinko, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Wow! Another member already! I'm already excited, Ricchan!" She smiled, holding Rinko's hands in hers.  
Rinko looked hesitantly down at their intertwined hands, the nickname startling her slightly. She meant to look at Kokoro's face, but something caught her attention past her.

The girl from before was still carrying the flyer. However, after another moment or two, she balled up the flyer and put it in a passing trashcan.  
Rinko lightly gasped looking at this. She looked back to Kokoro, not sure if she should tell her or not. Even if she decided to do so, how should she say it?

"Uh... w-well, um... she said she... might... th-that doesn't mean... f-for sure she'll join..." Rinko stuttered out, her voice as quiet as a mouse. However, Kokoro heard her well.  
"I know! But I'm sure she'll still join; it's better to think positive, anyway!" Kokoro exclaimed, letting go of Rinko's hands to use her own while talking. "Umm~. What's that saying? Glass half full, right?"  
Rinko locked her own two hands together in her lap, before giving a nod. It was probably best to let Kokoro keep thinking positively like that. She didn't want to see her feelings get hurt.

Kokoro spun around again, giving a smile and a wave to Rinko.

"See you tomorrow, Ricchan!"

**Author's Note:**

> OOP. RAREPAIR TIME  
AKA when can we get a kokorinko event............bandori pls I beg of thee


End file.
